Break This Silence
by funda-mental
Summary: Naruto is a very quiet child. Yet the rest of his class have a special place in their heart for the nearly invisible blonde who hides in the back of the classroom. But after he finally began to open, a tragic event forces him to hide his voice forever...


**_Ohayo Minna-sa~n!!!_**

**_It's been a loooooooooong time since I've put up a fanfiction. So I started a new account to make a new start for me! So first things first! (deep breath)_**

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! ALL CHARACTERS AND PLACES CREATED MY MASHASHI KISHIMOTO BELONG TO HIMSELF AND I DID NOT TAKE PART IN IT! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE POSSIBLE OC'S AND MY STORY'S PLOT. I DO NOT SEE WHY WE EVEN BOTHER TO DO DISCLAIMERS BECAUSE WHY WOULD THE CREATOR BE MAKING A FANFICTION WHEN THEY CHA APPLY IT TO THE ACTUAL STORYLINE!?!?!?!?!? (gasps for air)_**

**_Anywaaaay w let's get to the first (short) chapter of BREAK THIS SILENCE!!!_**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Demon!"_

"_Bakemono!"_

**Why…**

_"Don't play with him honey, he'll hurt you…"_

**I…I would never!**

_"Stay away from me!"_

**What Did I do?…..**

"_look at 'im, makes me __sick__!"_

"_Serves the little monster right…"_

**Gomen Nasai…. But I don't understand…**

"_You killed them all! You fucking __monster__!"_

**Was it something I said?**

"_you…"_

…**m..me?**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"You took them away from me!" The man cried as he gave another swift kick to the young boy's middle section. Said child cried softly in silence. With no sound except for an occasional cry of pain escaping his lips. After what seemed like hours the drunken man left. Leaving a cold, broken and bleeding boy in the alleyway. As Naruto lay on his side the tears returned. This had never happened before. Of course there were threats, but the eight year old had gotten away in time. But today was different…

Flashback

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Blond hair bobbed through the Market Square. Naruto sped through the crowd stopping only twice to apologize to people whom he bumped into. Why was he in such a hurry you ask? Well, earlier that day he had been invited to play in the park by a young little cherry blossom. Now I reassure you, the invitation was most sincere; a thank you in fact, from saving her from a few bullies. Sakura knew he never had anyone to play with, so she thought it would be a great chance for him to become social. You see, unlike the Naruto we know and love, the Naruto whom resides in this tale is very quiet and reserved. He is over polite and a bit skiddish. Naruto wasn't unliked within his class. No, he was actually quite popular. He just was too shy to realize it. The only people he really opened up to were the Hokage, and an ANBU called Wolf. Or Wolf-san in Naru language. When Sakura had confronted her friends about her situation, they were shocked that it had been Naruto who stood up for the upperclassmen. It was then decided that Sakura would invite him to the park where the majority of the class would meet him and surprise him there. Now that my little ranting spell has temporarily disappeared, we can return to our cute little Naru running through the street. He soon arrived at the usually empty playground to find at least eight people from his class running around in a game of tag. Sakura spotted him and motioned for everyone to stop and follow her. Seeing all of the people, Naruto immediately took to his shy stance. Twiddling his fingers behind his back and lowering his head to watch as he played with some loose dirt on the ground with his foot. The groups attitude lowered slightly as he did this, but quickly regained hope as Naruto raised his head and whispered a small greeting.**_

_**"O…Ohayo….minna-san…" It took all of Naruto's strength to say that small greeting. And after receiving various replies began blushing like a madman. **_

_**"Ohayo, Naruto kun!" Sakura stepped foreward to him. "How's about you join us all for a game of ninja? Sasuke kun is 'It' and we need to make it even harder for him!" She giggled as Sasuke pouted a bit. To their surprise Naruto smiled and gave a small laugh.**_

_**"Hai! Arigato!!!" **_

_**Sasuke stood in the middle of a circle of his classmates. "Oi…" He muttered. "Naruto gets to call start!" Said trainee gave a small blush and Raised his voice a little,**_

_**"Ha…..Hajime!" with that said, the "enemy" ninjas sped off to various hiding spots leaving Sasuke in the dust.**_

_**The first to be caught was Shikamaru, he had fallen asleep under a nearby tree and didn't even flinch when Sasuke tried to wake him up. Shrugging, the navy haired boy continued his search.**_

_**Next was ino and Chouji. Sasuke found them arguing over who knows what and they didn't even bother to run. Then came Shino, Kiba and Hinata.**_

_**"KYAAAAAHAHAHA!!!!" A squeal of laughter erupted from the trees as Sakura fled from her Secret crush. Soon, she grew tired and gave up, leaving only one to be found. "Naruto!" Sasuke called. "It's your turn to be caught!" He heard a bush to his right rustle and was searching in a instant. Catching sight of Naruto's white T-shirt he reached to grab it. A short "Eeep!" and the shuffling of feet and the game was won. After a short wrestling match the two boys lay scuffed up on the ground laughing heartily. The laughter died down as the rest of the group walked into the clearing with huge smiles and a couple of them laughing themselves. A little part of their secret socializing mission had been accomplished. Noticing that Everyone had gathered, Naruto immediately blushed and stood. After helping Sasuke up everyone turned to notice that the sun was disappearing. As they reached the main playground they began their goodbyes, parents began showing up. This is when Naruto began to get really nervous. Trying to finish up quickly, he turned to everyone and gave a deep, respectful bow.**_

_**"Domo arigato! Minna-san. For letting me play with you today, I deeply appreciate it." Everyone smiled at this. It was the first time they hadn't heard him stutter.**_

_**"N…no Naruto-kun, thank **__**you**__**, for playing with **__**us**__**!" Hinata stated as her father shuffled her away. Naruto shyly waved goodbye to the future teams 8 and 10 as their parents led them away. As the sun began to set, Itachi came to pick Sasuke up and the three then waved goodbye. Sakura saw her mother in the distance and turned to her new friend. **_

_**"I had a lot of fun today Naruto-kun! I hope we can play again!"**_

_**"As well as I do…..Sakura-san!" Bells and choirs rand in Sakura's mind. 'He called me by my name!' Usually naruto calls one my their family name. Now 'Haruno-san' was no more, 'today she became 'Sakura-san' She squealed in delight and moved to give him a friendly hug. But she didn't get far. Within seconds she was in her mother's arms and Naruto was on the ground.**_

_**"Honey, don't get near him, he'll hurt you!" Naruto looked on In disbelief. **_

_**"But Okaa-san-"**_

_**"no buts!" Naruto began to quiver.**_

_**"I…I w-would never-" He rose and took a step towards them**_

_**"Stay away from me! Bakemono! Don't hurt my daughter!" Naruto looked like he'd seen a ghost. Sakura was speechless….**_

_**"W…what..d..di…did I do…." He whispered. Seconds later he was hit across the face by a man who happened to be passing by… As he lay in the dirt the man spoke,**_

_**"Look at 'im" His words slurred with alchohol. "Makes meh sick!"**_

_**"Serves the little monster right…" a woman passing by muttered.**_

_**"G…Gomen Nasai, but…I don't understand…"**_

_**"Don't worry Ma'am, Ill take care of the li'l dem'n…"With that, the man grabbed naruto by the scruff of his shirt and walked away to who knows where…**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

(WOW long flashback!)

Next day

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!" Sakura burst into class approximately 20 minutes late. Worry evident in her eyes.

"Sakura? I thought your mother took you out today!" Iruka was now getting worried. But the cheery blossom paid no attention as she scavenged the room. Turning to her teacher, almost in tears she calmly stated loud enough for all to hear,

"Is…is he here?"

"Wh…what are you-"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!!! HE'S ALWAYS HERE, HE'S NEVER ABSENT!" Sakura was crying now. Students gasped as realization hit Iruka. Double checking the attendance list, color drained from his face.

"Sakura, tell me what's going on…" Sakura began the tale from when the blonde stood up for her, to the point where she burst in. With a somber look on his face, Iruka excused himself and left a smirking Mizuki in charge…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hokage-sama?" Iruka daintily walked into the office. The Sandaime smiled at him, but it quickly turned into concern when he saw the chuunin's face.

"Iruka… What's the problem?"

"It's Naruto…..I think something's happened!" It was now the Sandaime's turn to become pale as he asked for details. Hearing Iruka retell Sakura's story, he immediately called for an ANBU.

"WOLF!" he barked, an ANBU showed from mid air. "I trust you heard?" said ANBU nodded somberly. "The I trust you know what to do… I will fetch Tsunade… Arigatou, Iruka-kun. You may return to your teaching…"

"…Hai, Hokage-sama…" although Iruka wanted to search for his pupil more that anything, he knew he had an entire class to return to.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wolf was jumping roof to roof as he scanned every nook and cranny for his little blonde friend. Spotting a blob of red and white in an alley, Wolf jumped down and looked on in horror. 'How…..why… he's only a little boy! Who could've done this!?' Racking his brain for answers, Wolf picked up the fragile body, and sped to the Hokage tower. 'Gomen… Sensei…'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BLARGH!!!! FF deleted all my and italics an stuff so I had to go back in and fix it! my hand hurts, I've got a killer headache, and I has class in the morning..... -.-' Anywho, Reviews will be used to buy some Tylenol and to pay my rent!.......mainly rent tho..... and horse boarding money would be nice too... _


End file.
